A Glimpse Of The Second Ice Age
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Dr. Woe is back & kidnaps Commander X-2 & drops him off on a Fridgdonia VII! Will Lilly be able to save him before he freezes to death? It's a Marvin & Lilly episode. Hope You Like It! A Duck Dodgers Fan Fic.
1. Dr Woe Again

**This is a Marvin & Lilly episode. Don't worry, I am still working on "Zorro Nyo's Dark Return", but I just couldn't wait to start writing this one. So, you'll get random stuff. Either, the next chapter to this or "Zorro Nyo's Dark Return"**

**Edit:**

**I edited this to my new writing style so it will be able to be in the series. If this is going to be treated like one, not to mention it may actually be on TV some day, we have to keep readable to my style. Me & NightmareBeforeChrsitmasFreak share pretty much the same writing style. GO US!! We are now, officially the Marvin & Lilly author & co-author! Tee hee! I like that...**

**Episode 4: A Glimpse Of The Second Ice Age**

**Part 1 - Dr. Woe Again**

In Martian Commander X-2's ship, he & Lilly were sitting in chairs. Lilly was reading a book. And X-2 was drawing.

"What are ya' drawing', Marv?" Lilly asked.

"Um… you'll see…" X-2 replied. Lilly got impatient & got up. She looked slowly around the corner of his note pad. He flinched. "Don't look yet!"

"Ok, ok!" A few minutes later, he finished.

"Ok, NOW, you can look." Lilly looked at the picture & her eyes went wide. He had drawn a sketch of him & Lilly, surfing & it looked just like the real thing.

"Wow! I had no idea you were such a detailed drawer!"

"Well, I…"

"You should show that to the queen! She'll flip when she sees it!"

"Uh…."

"Oh, come on! Please?" Lilly said, beginning to push him up & towards the bridge.

"Well… ok…"

* * *

Lilly had finished pushing him & he was in the chair, calling her. She appeared on the screen.

"Commander! Why are you calling now? I'm very busy." she said.

"I… uh…" he began. He was too nervous to think about showing her something that she may reject as a waste of time. He loved drawing.

Lilly jumped up. "Uh…" she said, pulling the drawing out from behind his back. "He wanted to show you this!" She held it up. The queen let out a little gasp. Who drew that? That's the most detailed drawing I've ever seen! Lilly, I had no idea how talented you were!"

"Oh, I didn't draw it! Marvin did!"

"Um… who is Marvin?"

"Uh……………………………….." Lilly began.

"Lilly means her best friend… um… me…" X-2 finished.

"You? Well, Commander, you are a very talented drawer! When did you do this?" she said back.

"Um… a few minutes ago…" X-2 said, nervously.

"Well, Commander, that's very nice… well, I have to go. I just got a call." And with that, she was off the screen & the screen went blank. X-2 wiped off his forehead. Lilly jumped up & hugged him.

"Marvin! I knew you could do it!" she shouted, in excitement.

"Yes, but please, don't call me Marvin in front of the queen." X-2 replied.

"Ok," They began to walk back down the halls when X-25 started beeping.

"What?" X-2 asked.

"You have a call from the queen." X-25 replied.

"I was just on the line with her. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Ok, put her on." She did & the queen spoke immediately.

"Commander, we have a problem. Dr. Woe's ship is heading for you." she said.

"What? How much time do we have?"

"I'm not sure. Three minutes, I think."

"Yes, my queen!"

"Good." And with that, she was off the screen.

"Lilly, ready the Lasers." X-2 said. Then, he thought twice. "Oh, what am I thinking?" Then, he ran over to the controls & pressed buttons & pulled levers that Lilly had no idea what they did. Then, he sat back down.

"X-25, prepare for battle!"

"Got it!" Soon, afterwards, Dr. Woe's ship appeared. And, Dr. Woe appeared on the screen.

"Woe…"

"Bucket head…" X-2 & Dr. Woe greeted.

"Hi, hot dog breath!" Lilly shouted. Then, she started laughing.

"Commander, prepare to be evaporated." Dr. Woe said.

"What?" But, he was too late. Dr. Woe had already left the screen. Then, out of no where, X-2 disappeared.

"MARVIN! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Lilly shouted.

"He's been evaporated into Dr. Woe's ship." X-25 clarified.

"Lock onto him! Don't lose him!" Lilly sat down in X-2's chair.

"Yes, Lilly!" X-25 replied. She did, so they wouldn't lose his signal, but Dr. Woe's ship disappeared into space.

"He's gone! Follow him! No one kidnaps my Marvin & gets away with it!" Lilly said.

"Got it!" And they were off in the direction that Dr. Woe had gone.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. A Trip To Fridgdonia VII

******Ok, here's chapter 2. There is one more chapter to this little adventure! Hope you like it! I loved writing this episode!**

**Episode 4: A Glimpse Of The Second Ice Age**

**Part 2 - A Trip to Fridgdonia VII**

Later, about a few minutes to be exact, in Dr. Woe's ship, X-2 was evaporated into a dark room with only a spot light to shine in it. Dr. Woe approached him.

"Woe, what do you want?"

"My revenge, Commander. That's what I want."

"Well, did you forget, that I have a Laser Saber?" X-2 asked, pulling out a red Laser Saber.

"No, I didn't, but, you can't fight me if your in a cage."

"What are you talking about? I'm not in a cage!" X-2 pointed his Laser Saber at him. Dr. Woe snapped his fingers & one of his big beetles came over, grabbed him by his pinchers & threw him in a cage in the back of the room, where he fell into it & the lid fell over the top. The beetle got on the top & started sleeping. X-2 looked confused at the beetle for a second, but then returned to reality. He grabbed the bars with both hands.

"Woe! Let me out, now!" he yelled.

"Oh, I'll let you out, alright." X-2 looked confused. But, Dr. Woe was gone by the time he looked back. He sighed.

* * *

X-2 was sitting in his cage, just looking down. Dr. Woe approached him again.

"Well, Commander, where here." he said. He just moved his pupils to look up. Then, he looked back down. "Commander, I said where here." Dr. Woe repeated. This time, X-2 moved his head up along with his eyes.

"Where?" he asked.

"You'll see." The beetle was still sleeping on top of the cage. "BEETLE!" Dr. Woe screamed. That woke up the beetle & X-2. The beetle jumped down & opened the cage from the side & dragged X-2 out & in front of Dr. Woe. He looked worried at him. But, Dr. Woe just turned around started walking & the beetle pushed X-2 on along. They all came to a opening in the ship's side.

"What's going on?" X-2 was looking down. The ship landed. Dr. woe lead the beetle & X-2 out & the beetle went back inside.

"Don't you have some cabin or something here?" X-2 asked. He saw nothing but white, cold, snowy terrain. "Where… are we?"

"Where on Fridgdonia VII. Now, I'm going home." Dr. Woe replied.

"What? That's it? You only kidnapped me to show me a cold terrain & then go back to the ship?" X-2 was confused.

"No, I'M going home. Your staying here."

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE?"

"That's the idea." And with that, he turned around & started towards his ship. X-2 just stared at him in shock as the ship took off. He gulped.

"Lilly will find me… I know she will…" he said to himself. But, he decided to go off & explore since he was here. He walked through the snow, which was just sitting on the ground. But, what he didn't know is that later, there would be a snow storm.

He walked towards a Salmon Run where he saw a very large lake that lead down a river from both sides with lots of fish & holes on the side.

"Hmm…" He walked over to the edge. He took off his right glove & bawled up his fist. Then, he stuck down into one of the holes. He felt something & he pulled out a cat fish. He pulled it off & laid it down. Then, he continued with catching fish.

Meanwhile, over the hill, a mother bear & her two little cubs were walking & smelled the Salmon & X-2. She walked down. Her cubs followed. She caught a fish with her paw & then saw Commander X-2. She growled & stuck around the side of the lake. Then, she crossed the small river. She stuck into the bushes & watched. Then, she jumped out & roared.

"AAHH!" X-2 screamed. He fell over, not moving. The bear stopped. She was confused. Behind her, her cubs finally caught up. She scratched at him a lot to make sure he was dead.

_Bears! _X-2 thought, bitterly. He opened up one eye, then the bear scratched right under it. He couldn't help but turn around & grab at it.

"OWE!" he yelled. Then, the bear jumped up & scratched at him. He turned around & ran. Now, the bear knew he wasn't dead. She knew he was prey. She ran after him with her cubs following right behind her. He ran into a very tall grass field & kept running. He looked back & saw the grass moving. He sped up. And, he finally fell right out of all the grass & saw a cave in the distance. He quickly got up & ran for it. He ran into it & saw a large river. He looked back & saw the bear coming towards him. He had no choice but to swim. He jumped in & swam to a ledge where there was a small pot hole filled with water. He got inside & sat there.

Outside, the bear sniffed the air & left.

Inside, X-2 was still waiting for the bear to leave. He couldn't see her from behind that corner. He thought of the cat fish he'd caught earlier. He got out of the pot hole & went over to the stream. There were small perch in it. He thought it would have to do. He caught one, but then remembered one thing.

"How am I going to cook this?" he asked himself. He threw it back & went back over to the pot hole & got inside. He just sat there.

"This water is freezing." he said. Then, he thought of Lilly. "Lilly, please hurry…" he said quietly.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Hope you liked it! Poor X-2!**


	3. The Save

******This is the last chapter! And, one of my favorite ones! Hope you like it!**

**Episode 4: A Glimpse Of The Second Ice Age**

**Part 3 - The Save**

Meanwhile, about two hours later, in X-2's ship, Lilly & X-25 were still scanning for any signals.

"X-25, do you have Marvin's Genetic Code?" Lilly asked.

"Um… yes… why?" X-25 replied.

"Lock it on & find him."

"Good idea, Miss Lilly."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Fridgdonia VII, X-2 was still sitting in the pot hole, with his legs folded up & his arms wrapped around them, shivering. He looked around. The ceiling dripped, making the only noise he could here.

"I-I'm sure th-th-th-that L-Lilly will b-be here, s-soon… sh-she'd… never let me down…" he said. He looked down at the water. It was getting colder. It had very thin pieces of ice, floating on the top of it. He wanted to get out, but he could barely move.

* * *

Meanwhile, over the planet, Lilly & X-25 were in the ship, still searching.

"X-25, scan this area. Like, the two planets in front of us." Lilly said. She did & there was nothing found. They were just asteroids. "Woops. These are asteroids." Dr. Woe then appeared on the screen.

"Lilly, I see you're having problems, yes?" he asked.

"YES! I am! And it's your fault, hot dog breath! Marvin is gone & I can't find him!" she yelled.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. The planet he's on is very cold. If you can't find him soon, you know what will probably happen…"

"Yeah, whatever, now get out of the way. I'm going to zoom this thing!"

"Very well…" And with that, he was off the screen.

_Very cold… Hmm… _Lilly thought.

"X-25, what's that planet that's very cold? It's like Fridiemainia or something." Lilly was trying to remember.

"Fridgdonia VII." X-25 replied.

"Right! Set a course & then scan the planet."

"Yes, Miss Lilly!"

A few minutes later, they arrived. "Scanning." X-25 said as a red laser line went up & down for about five seconds. "Here are the results." Lilly took the paper.

"YES!" she shouted.

* * *

X-2 was still sitting there, in the pot hole, shivering… when he heard something…

"MARVIN!" he heard a voice calling him. He looked around. "MARVIN!" That's when he recognized it. It was Lilly! "MARVIN, WHERE ARE YOU? HELOOOOOOOOOO!" she called. He thought quickly. He tried his best & managed to get up & ran to the stream. He jumped into the water & swam down where the opening to the cave was. There, he got half his body out & saw Lilly walking the other way.

_Lilly… I have enough energy to shout once… _he thought.

"LILLY!" he screamed as hard & loud as he could over the snow storm. She turned around, but X-2 couldn't see her.

"Marvin? He's back there!" she said.

"Right!" X-25, who had changed into a robot body so she could go along with Lilly, walked with her. She ran to find him towards the sound she had heard.

Over by the cave, X-2 almost lost hope. He looked out once more & tried to get the rest of his body out of the water, but couldn't. He just fell back down, not that he made it more than 2 inches up.

"Lilly…" he said quietly, like a whisper. He was too cold & tired to get up. He looked down & closed his eyes, getting a couple of tears in them. Lilly ran closer & saw him.

"X-25, there he is! MARVIN!" she shouted. He looked back up & there was Lilly, running as fast as she could towards him. She made it to him.

"Marvin, there you are! I was so worried! Are you ok?" Lilly hugged him.

"Lilly…" he said, quietly, but loud enough for her to here. His throat was dry.

"Marvin, I'm so happy that you're ok!" Lilly let go. X-2 was very tired & cold. His head fell down. Lilly pulled it back up & he looked at her.

"Come on, now, let's go home."

"Um… I can't move…"

"Oh, well, then, I'll carry you!" She picked him up & carried him over to X-25, who helped the way back to the ship.

* * *

In the control room, X-2 was fully recovered & Lilly was sitting in his chair with him.

"Lilly…" he said.

"Yes, Marvin?"

"Um… thank you for… you know… saving me…" X-2 blushed, slightly.

"Oh, no problem! What are friends for?" Lilly hugged him. He hugged her back & then they both let go.

"Well, what do we do, now?"

"Let's go… uh…" X-2 tried to think.

"I know! Let's go to Alaska!" Lilly shouted, excitingly.

"Alaska? Where's that?"

"Right over Canada."

"What's it like?"

"Oh, it's very cold & snowy & lots fish & bears & uh… you know! Cold. And, it's--" X-2 fainted before she could say another word. Lilly gilled.

"Typical!" she said.

_**The End.**_

**Yay! Happy ending! 3**


End file.
